Prophesy
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: Yami is back! But how and why? Was he destined to relive the life he lost? Or was it fate? All they know is that he's back here to stay. While settling in where he belongs, things take a turn for the strange. New enemies, allies, and a new prophesy. Will Yami step up to the challenge and accept what was being hidden from him this entire time? Read and Find out!


Water swished every which way, silently splashing against itself and the rocks. No one was in sight as Yami walked down the boardwalk alone. He was confused as to why he was here. There was no one to give him an explanation nor was there anything obvious for him to discover. But the one thing Yami did know was that his legs were starting to ache and throb. He hadn't been walking that long...Has he?

"Hello!? Is there anyone there?" He called out towards the ocean. Not even a echo, yet he felt someone had heard him. But no one was here, and somehow he knew that there wasn't a single soul here. The island behind him made no sound noise, not even a cricket played its song. The wind rustled the giant leaves of the plants that sprouted there long ago. And the trees whispered as they stood their ground.

There looked to be no one here, or any signs that someone had been here in a long long while. The night was almost over with yet he still couldn't figure out how he got here in the first place or why he would come to some lost island? That is when he felt as though this wasn't exactly the after life but at the same time it was, just in a different way of some sort. Though no one nor nothing heard his cry, he stood in his place for a while before he realized that standing around wouldn't do him any good.

Yami decided that he wasn't going to wait all night for someone that might not be there, to find him. He needs to take action and action he will take. After all, he is a pharaoh. Yami walked to the end of the long boardwalk. The thick wood was bouncing up and down as it moves along with the waves. The closer he came to the edge, the more it rocked, the more violent it became. Right as he came to the very end of the board, the waves have knocked him down. It was thrashing too much for him to be able to stand up without loosing his balance again.

Yami closed his eyes, holding on for dear life because in a instant, he opened his eyes to see that he was lost at sea. The waves crashing against the small wooden raft. Looking behind him he saw the island he was just on. He saw the boardwalk that he was clinging to so desperately as the waves pulled him further and further into its own world like Hell. The salt splashing him in the face, burning his eyes causing him to go blind temporarily as he rubbed his eyes. The taste of the salt water was just as bad as being dragged under, if not worse. It seemed like all the powerful gods and goddesses were angry at him. He had already passed through to the land of the dead were his spirit was put to rest thanks to Yugi and their friends. It crushed his heart to leave them, especially Yugi. They had became so close and he often saw Yugi as a younger brother. He cared for the boy in such a manner all the time. Yami still remembers the day Yugi pulled him out of the puzzle to hang out with Tea so that she could help him figure out who he was and what was to happen. Though that should have been a good thing. He ran his kingdom, served and prayed to the gods, and even spent another full year and a half within the puzzle to defeat the evil that had been caused in his time.

The dark clouds have yet to fade as it began to rain. For every minute that passed the rain poured harder and harder, as if to fill the sea with more water. His heart beating against his rib-cage. Lighting and thunder came into view and he's yet to catch his breath as the salty water crashed into his mouth, attempting to fill his lungs. Coughing back up the water, Yami slipped off the raft and into the black of the water. The millennium items were pulling him further down as the weight of the well crafted gold continued to sink along with him. He was already dead, so why would all this be affecting him in he first place.

Yami tried the best he could to launch himself back onto the raft that had gotten away from him. Desperately he tried to keep himself above water and paddle to the raft at the same time. The wind then began to pick up, swirling all around him, keeping him on his knees. Cliffs and rock structures appeared almost out of nowhere as the rain has yet to die down. Between the waves crashing up upon the rocks and the howling wind blowing in his ears and that he could barely keep himself on his knees was ridiculous.

It was for long until everything started to calm down slightly. With this chance, Yami screamed to the gods as to why this was happening. Surely they would hear his call and answer him.

"Oh mighty gods!" he said, shielding his face from the rain, "I beg of you to tell me why you are doing this! I have not done anything to deserve this!" Yami waited for a few minutes to pass. He saw that this was wrong and that not even the gods could help him. He felt as if he should abandon all hope and let the crashing waves swallow him whole, taking him to a watery grave.

" _This, young pharaoh, is but a dream_." The voice was angelic, echoing from above, though he couldn't quite decipher which god or goddess is was yet. There wasn't a spot of sunlight anywhere to be seen in the sky.

"A dream? But why would this be a dream? I have reined a long time ago and even another year as a wondering spirit? How could this possibly be a dream?" He questioned the great gods.

" _The answers you seek will be answered in time my child. For now you have a task asked by the great god of the after life, Osiris and I, the goddess of the sky, Nut._ " A quest sent to him by the rulers from above? Haven't he served them enough with the world begin destroyed by the dark forces of his past life twice now?

"I have done many things for you all, that I am sure of. Why is it that I can not rest in the after life like I was lead to believe during my life? There really isn't a thing that I should be needed for anymore your power fullness."

They couldn't deny that he had a point. They must make him see the dangers that await the world once more before his soul will incinerate within this crisis world of the in between. The world itself is feeding off his soul, causing him to grow more and more tired by the passing minute. Nut could see the great pharaohs eyes grow heavy with dreariness and slumber begged him to come to them.

" _I know you must be tired my child. This world is draining your energy as we speak. But please keep you head up high as I plead out to you to hear my arrangement. Yes there is evil in the world of the living once again and yes, you are the only one to stop it._ "

"This great evil is something I would have to figure out for myself just so I would have to go there, right?" Yami said. He was a sharp mortal, she'll admit that. Though there won't be enough time to explain everything to him so she'll pray that he'll soon find things out on his own.

" _Yes. But this evil is quite the same as you've faced before. They will want power, your throne and the world. They must be stopped because if they were to achieve all the Rein-ka power, then the individual mortal could become a god and terrorize all that lay in its path_."

Yami's eyes grow even more tiresome then before. He keeps his head raised high as to not fall into non-existence.

"I see your worry goddess Nut. But what am I supposed to do. I no longer reside in the millennium puzzle nor within my dear friend Yugi. I have no Physical form to help in your aid."

" _Then one will be granted to you. The body will act and perform just like any other. Your time limit will all depend if you can be prepared to be one step ahead of this great force. It is even more ancient then you dear Yami._ " Even though he was slipping even further into the deep forgotten sleep, he can still hear the worry in her voice. Was this entity really that powerful and dangerous? Truly they must be if they were even more ancient than he.

The gods and goddesses have always been in his favor since he was a child. Even before his father pleaded to them to spare his life. Crops were grown on time, providing food for his people and their loved ones. Every ceremony was for them to stay within their good graces and it worked for the longest of time. He thanked them each night and prayed that they will always be there for him if he shall desperately need them. He offered at a point in time that even in the after life that if they, the all mighty rulers of the heavens should need him, then he will do as they ask within reason.

" _I do recall you saying that if we shall need you, then you will be there._ "

"Within reason your greatness." Yami quickly added.

Yami began to think of Yugi and Tristan and Joey and his little sister and Tea and everyone that he and met during his time within the ancient puzzle. With each passing trail to face the evil that was present, he knew that he would never forget them. And at times he hoped that they won't forget about him.

" _Do not fret Yami. They would not leave you as a distant memory._ " Yami looked at the sky, where Nut's voice seems to be resonating from. He hadn't noticed before but the wind and rain had stopped. Even the rocking and crashing of the waves have come to a complete stop. He was now standing on the raft that swayed with the calm waters. The black clouds before more of a softer grey as the sun light began to shine through. The single spot where actual sun light shone through, kissing his face ever so gently as the light shone down on him. Nut's voice spoke up once more. " _Though it is hard to remember who a person was now that their no longer there can be difficult at times but something ultimately brings them back to mind. Now I will ask of you to stop this evil. If not for the people of the living then would you consider it if you were to loose your friends to this monster?_ " Nut asked Yami.

That was certainly something to think about. Then again if they were all sacrificed then they would all be here with him. Sure it was a ruthless thought to think but it made sense, if not a little selfish. In the afterlife there was no aging. You are presented in a decent stage of life in which it wouldn't be too difficult to accomplish things. They would all be like a big happy family. They all could spend each and everyday in eternity having fun and things would never change.

Nut saw the greediness in his tires drawn eyes. 'Yami' was another word that did mean dark and those thoughts were only natural. There is goodness in him, more then he previously discovered. Somewhere deep within him there had to be some sort of sorrow that would sprout if anything horrible were to happen to his beloved friends.

The more Yami thought about the pro's, the more the con's starting picking at his mind. If they were all here in the after life then that would mean that they would all be dead and there was no reversing the effects of death in any way. That meant Yugi wouldn't be able to live his life to the fullest. That meant cutting his life short. Yami felt his heart drop. He could hardly swallow the thought down. Ending their lives..., Yami thought. It was a awful thought it was and that's not what he would want for the people who brought meaning back to his life even thought he was just a mere spirit if it weren't for Yugi sharing his own body between the two. More and more happy memories came flooding back. He and Yugi would laugh at how childish Tristan and Joey would behave at times. It was more or less like Serenity was the responsible one compared to her older brother, Joey. None the less they were all perfect they way they are, even Kaiba and his little brother. If only he could relive all those memories, Yami wouldn't have changed a thing. What he wouldn't give to be apart of that again. In all honesty, they were all more like family then his real family, not that he doesn't love his family, he does but it never seemed like it. That was besides the point. If he did take Nut up on her offer, then he would get to see them all again. A smile came across his face. The clouds finally broke from one another and spread apart throughout the sky. Then a thought crossed his mind. But how long will I have with them?, He asked himself. As soon as that smile appeared, it quickly disappeared.

" _Will you accept my offer? Or will you let mankind fall to the hands of this great evil?_ " Nut asked once more.

Yami was becoming even more drowsy as he thought about what he should do. Though he was the spirit of the King of Games and once ruled with a tainted heart, he was shown the light that he still with held and that could easily be put to use once he found the right motivation. The choice was now obvious.

"I accept your offer! Take me to the world of the living so that I may help save the lives of thousands!" Yami told Nut. Though he could not see her, she was smiling graciously at the pharaoh.

" _You will awaken in the waters of travel. I bid you good luck Pharaoh Yami._ " And with that she sent the world he was currently in into a swirl of dark clouds. Creating a whirlwind that will suck Yami up through the eye and above the clouds were the heavens met the earth, sending him through a portal that would lead him to the mortal realm. A light shone before him. It was small but bigger then his hands. Could it be? He thought. It was; It was the millennium puzzle presented before him. The voice of Nut rang out from the glowing object once more. " _The Rein-ka power will not be easy to find. Even for you pharaoh. The power has been sealed away for fifteen-thousand years and has yet to be discovered. Though legend has given us clues to what might have been. Follow this riddle and you shall find the ancient power that you seek to keep protected... A face that you once have known is now no more fore that face has been stolen through time and blood. The eyes that see more then what is in front of them as well as in their hearts and mind. Yet a curse that was place and shall never be removed still boils within its persona. Find the heart of gold placed upon a heart of heavy burdens shall be name thy queen...I hope this will aid you in your quest to rescue the world_." With her last words she vanished along with everything around him. Slowly he drifted off in the blackness. Closing his eyes to rest until he would arrive at his destination.

* * *

 **Yes I know it's a short chapter, but is they're short then expect more chapters. (I do say 5,000 words is the minimum) If they're longer then expect shorter stories. Just to give you all a heads up n what to expect from now on. I got a PM back about my complaint that this persons chapters were too short and I told them that I have over fifteen stories to redo and fix up thus why I had no activity on here in a while. We came to a agreement and moved on, but that's just to let you all know ^w^. Believe it or not some things like this, don't NEED to be longer then what it is. I say that because it explains all it needs too and there's not really anything that could be more descriptive. More chapters, and this goes for my other stories as well, they will be edited and maybe extended if I see fit. If I don't think they need to be longer then I'm leaving them alone. I appreciate everyone who reads and enjoys the stories, really I do. I have been requested by** Foxyfan92 **to do a cross over with the StarFox series and the Sly Cooper series. Yay? Nay? It's what'eves. I'm also taking one more request but the only thing is that it has to be something I can get into. So I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
